1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture and, in particular, to tables that are capable of being folded and unfolded.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of tables are well known and used for a variety of different purposes. For example, conventional tables may include legs that are pivotally attached to a table top and the legs may be movable between a use position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a storage position in which the legs are folded against an underneath portion of the table top. Conventional tables with relatively large table tops and folding legs are often referred to as “banquet tables” and these tables are frequently used in assembly halls, banquet halls, convention centers, hotels, schools, churches and other locations where large groups of people meet. When the tables are no longer needed, the table legs can be moved into the storage position and the tables may be moved or stored.
Conventional banquet tables with movable legs may allow the tables to be more conveniently stored. The table top for many conventional banquet tables with movable legs, however, retains its size and shape. For example, many known banquet tables have a length between six and ten feet and a width between three and four feet. As a result, many conventional banquet tables require a large storage area even when the legs are in the collapsed position. This large storage area may be especially problematic for larger facilities such as hotels, schools and churches because a considerable number of tables may have to be stored. Thus, a significant amount of space may be required to store the tables. In addition, smaller facilities such as restaurants, offices and homes may use one or more banquet tables. These smaller facilities may use the tables less frequently, such as during special occasions. Conventional banquet tables, even when the legs are folded, are often too bulky and awkward to be conveniently used and stored at such smaller facilities. As a result, it is often necessary for both larger and smaller facilities to rent and/or borrow banquet tables when needed. Disadvantageously, this process of renting and/or borrowing banquet tables can be inconvenient, time consuming and costly.
Conventional banquet tables are also often difficult to move or transport from one location to another. For example, because of the length of many conventional banquet tables, it is often difficult for a single person to move the table. In addition, the extended length of conventional banquet tables may preclude the tables from being transported in the trunk or back seat of a typical passenger car. Accordingly, conventional banquet tables may have to be transported by a truck, trailer or oversized vehicle such as a sports utility vehicle. These and other factors may make moving conventional banquet tables troublesome and difficult.
It is also known to construct banquet tables that are capable of being folded in half. A conventional fold-in-half banquet table typically includes a table top with two sections pivotally connected by hinges. The two sections usually have the same size and shape, and the hinges are typically located at the center or middle of the table top. The two sections of the table top may be moved between an unfolded position in which the sections of the table top are generally aligned in the same plane and a folded position in which the two sections are positioned generally adjacent to each other for storage.
Disadvantageously, many conventional fold-in-half banquet tables are unable to support a significant amount of weight. For example, the connection between the two sections of the table top for many known fold-in-half banquet tables is relatively weak, which allow the table top to undesirable sag or slump. Additionally, the connection between the table top sections for many known fold-in-half banquet tables may be relatively frail and may break if a significant load or force is applied to the table top. In order to construct a stronger table, it is known to increase the size and thickness of the frame, but this may undesirably increase the weight and cost of the table.
Another disadvantage of many conventional fold-in-half banquet tables is a large amount of space may be required even when the table is folded. This large amount of space may make the table awkward and difficult to move. The large size of these tables in the folded position may also limit the number of tables that can be stored in a given area.